France's Party
by LuvWritingIt
Summary: Happy V-day    Pairings: PruAus, USUK, GerIta, DenNor, and SpaRamno    3


**Hello~ **

**So this is my Valentine's day Story! It took me, about an hour per pairing ^-^''**

**There is some Italian, German, Spanish, French and Danish in here so all translations are at the bottom. And the nameds of the songs used.**

**Oh, There is PruAus (Prussia/Austria), USUK (America/England) DenNor (Denmark/Norway), GerIta (Germany/Italy), and SpaRamno (Spain/Romano)**

**And a few other tiny, hinted pairs.**

**I'm sorry if the OOC :P**

**I don't own Hetalia or the Charcaters :.( And I don't own the songs used...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Austria sat in a chair at the corner of the Grand Ballroom. It being Valentine's Day, France was throwing a grand ball. Austria sighed and slumped down in his chair. He gazed out at all the other countries dancing. France was chatting up Canada and Morocco, America was glaring at France and talking to England, the Nordics were sitting at a table, and Spain was chatting with Belgium, Romano, and the Netherlands at yet another table. Everyone had somebody, it was so, loving. On the grand dance floor Italy had pulled Germany and Japan to dance with him. Austria looked about once more, unconsciously looking for a certain red eyed nation.<p>

"Looking for me Specs?" said Prussia from behind Austria. The Austrian whipped around to see Prussia dressed in a very good looking suit, and with that thought, Austria blushes heavily. "Keskeskes~ You were looking for the awesome me!"

"I was not!" Austria said, turning back around so that the Prussian wouldn't see him blush harder. Prussia set his head on Austria shoulder. Austria heart skipped a beat. _Why do I feel like this? It's PRUSSIA. I don't like him… Do I?_ Austria though, but was interrupted by the Prussian on his shoulder whisper huskily into his ear.

"Isn't it beautiful? Everyone so happy, No wars, no loss, just love." Prussia nuzzled Austria's hair.

"Well, yes, it is quite calming…" Austria said quietly.

…_**If you're not the one...**_

Austria recognized the calming song. He smiled, as a few nations stepped out onto the dance, including Germany, Italy, and some of the Nordics. Austria could feel Prussia's head lift off his shoulder. Prussia then stepped in front of the pianist, hand out.

"May I have this dance, Specs?" The red eyed nation asked, hand out. Austria took the Prussians pale hand.

"Why, of course." Austria said as Prussia led them to the dance floor.

Once on the grand dance floor, Prussia slid his hand gently on the Austrian's thin waste. Austria placed his hands on the Prussia's muscular shoulders, than they started to dances slowly.

…_**I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it I don't understand…**_

Hungary sigh happily as she looked at her boys slow dancing.

"They look happy, _Oui_?" France asked following the Hungarian's gaze.

"Yes, they do. Oh, I'm so happy they can finally see it." Hungary said.

"And what a beautiful nigh for then to finally notice." The Frenchman added sitting in the empty seat next to the brunette.

"_Igen_… Today has, and will be, a very memorable night…" The Hungary said, before getting up from her chair. She straightened her dark green gown. "Know, I must go thank Japan for the song choice. It was simple perfect!"

"_Oui, _Simply Perfect." France sighed as he watched his masterpiece unfold. Everyone needed love, and he; of course, was the perfect cupid.

…_**Is there anyway, that I could stay, in your arms…**_

Austria looked up at Prussia as the song closed. The ruby, red eyes were closed.

"Prussia…" Austria said timidly.

"Yes?" The Prussian asked quietly.

"Could…was…uh…" Austria shuddered. A blush stared to paint his cheeks. Prussia moved in closer to the blushing Austrian. Looking the smaller nation straight in the eyes, he smiled gently.

"Yes, that can be our song…" Prussia whispered. Austria blushes a little deeper, and then quickly put a soft kiss on the Prussians lips. Prussia, taken by total surprise, stopped in the middle of their second slow dance. Prussia could see twinkles of fear pool in Austria's violet eyes. Prussia smiled softly, and put his hand to Austria's cheek.

"_Ich liebe dich, Österreich." _Prussia said softly,moving in closer to Austria's flushed face.

"_Ich liebe dich auch, Preußen…_" Austria whispered in replay as their lips meet once again. This kiss was much more deep than the last, and caused both nations to blush for the series of _Aww~_s coming from almost every nation in the room.

France smiled, as he put a check on a sheet of paper in his hand.

"One down, Three to go~" He said to himself, heading to the wine bar. Being cupid was a very tiring work.

* * *

><p>Denmark smiled as he watched Prussia and Austria kiss. He may not have known much about Austria, but Prussia was a good friend, and an even better drinking buddy. Denmark remembered the many times that Prussia, England, and himself would get wasted at a local bar or pub. But, what stuck out the most of all the blur memories was how much Prussia talked about Austria when he was beyond the point of remembering that night. And, England did it too. When he was to, to drunk to remember that night he would go on and on about America. But, if Prussia and Iggy had a special someone, who was his? He looked around the ball room for him, or her. His eyes darted over to one Nordic nation several times, by the fifth, or maybe sixth, time he looked at the blond nation he felt a light bulb go off. Denmark turned his head to face Norway who was still watching the dance floor.<p>

"Hey Norge~" Denmark said. Norway turned to face him. His face was emotionless, as always, but Denmark could see in his blue eyes, he was smiling. Denmark smiled stupidly; he could stare at Norway for hours…

"Wipe that stupid look of your face. And stop staring at me." Norway said, pink sprinkled his cheeks, which, was very rare for the Nordic nation.

"Has anyone every told you your eyes sparkle when you smile~." The Dane asked, smile still plastered on his face.

"No." Norway said, blushing a tiny bit more. "And I don't smile." Norway added.

"You don't show it, but I can see it in your eyes…" Denmark said mist fully.

"You're acting strange." Norway said simply, looked at Denmark questionably.

"And that blush on your cheeks highlights your eyes~." The Dane added, reaching out to put a hand on the blushing nation's cheek. Norway's eyes went wide and he blushes a little deeper. He, in vain tried to swat Denmark's hand away from his cheek.

"What is with you, I know it's Valentine's Day, but I thought you were a one-night stand sort of guy." Norway said, finally able to swat the Dane's hand away. But, at Norway's comment Denmark frowned.

"Why would you say that?" His voice rose very slightly.

"Because, your motto is 'Drink until I pass out and don't remember last night'" Norway said, adding air quotes to state his point. Denmark frowned.

…_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy…**_

_Perfect! I love this song! And I know Norge does too. Maybe I can copy Prussia idea. I'm sure he wouldn't mind._ Denmark thought, rising from his seat, He then went over the Norway and took his hand in his.

"Denmark, I can't da- Whoa!" Norway said, and he was forcefully pulled from his seat. Denmark led the smaller nation onto the dance floor. He placed his hand on Norway's upper back, and placed Norway's hands on his shoulders.

"Denmark, what are you doing…" Norway whispered, leaning in closer to Denmark's chest.

"Dancing. I thought that was obvious." Denmark said into the Norwegian's ear. Norway shivered slightly.

…_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bath with you in the sea…**_

"Aww~ isn't in cute Swe?" Finland asked, nuzzling into Sweden's jacket.

"Yes." Sweden said simply.

"It was about time too! Have you seen how they look at each other? And you should have seen Denmark's Christmas list! It was very-"

"Wife. The children." Sweden said covering Finland's mouth and nodded toward WY and Sealand sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Oh Of course~" Finland said with a giggle. "Silly me! ~" Finland added snuggling closer to Sweden.

…_**I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls into the sea…**_

Denmark looked down at Norway. He had finally given up trying to get out of dancing and laid his head on Denmark's shoulder. _God, He's so cute…_ Denmark thought.

"Norge…" Denmark whispered.

"Don't call me that." Norway replied, not moving his head from its place on Denmark's shoulder.

"Norge, look at me…" Denmark asked, again in a quiet whisper. Norway moved his head to look the Danish country in the eyes.

"Yes." He said in a mono tone. But Denmark could see, in his eyes, pure happiness. His heart skipped a beat.

"_Jeg elsker dig…_" Denmark said quietly.

"Shut up and Kiss me." Norway said loudly. Denmark smiled. _So much for quiet and romantic, but this is SO much better._ Denmark though, as he picked Norway up bridal style and kissed him passionately. Norway returned the kiss just as deeply. Denmark and Norway could here Aww~s come from several nations and a wolf whistle from a certain drinking buddy.

"Prussia!" Austria scolded.

Oh Yeah. This was Much, MUCH better than quiet and romantic.

…_**I wanna live like this forever, till the sky falls into the sea…**_

France smiled, and scribbled as few more words onto his paper.

"Ok, _Moi_, now three more too go~" France said to himself, elegantly sipping some wine.

* * *

><p>Spain smiled to himself as he watched the two Nordics. <em>Aww~ So Romantic~<em> Spain thought, sighing happily.

"Hey Romano~" Spain said looking over the table to the Italian.

"What Tomato Bastard." Romano replied, only to earn a smack to the head from Belgium.

"Now Romano, How many times must I tell you." She scolded.

"Sorry…" Romano mumbled sinking into his chair. Spain blinked once before smiling again.

"Romano~ Do you want to dance~" Spain asked smiling brightly. "Prussia and Denmark looked so happy~"

"No, Tomato B-, Spain. I don't want to go dancing and end up kissing you." The Italian stated crossing his arms firmly.

"So… If you went dancing, you would kiss Spainy~?" Belgium asked innocently. Romano blush dark red.

"What? NO! Way would I ever go dancing with… or kiss… just no." Romano said, blushing.

"Oh _mi amor~ _you look so cute when your blushing~!" Spain said contently.

"W-What! Look Tomato Bastard, if I agree to have one dance will you leave me alone?"

"_Si, Si._ Just one dance,_ mi amor~"_ Spain said perking up.

"Then fine. One Dance, ONE, and don't call me your love." Romano said. Spain smiled brightly and practically dragged the Italian out of his set and on to the grand dance floor.

…_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me…**_

"Oh Romano~, I love this song!" Spain said taking both of Romano's hands. Romano blushed as they're hand interlocked. _Oh Dio… I hope he doesn't see me blush, the bastard… _Romano though, avoiding Spain emerald green eyes. Romano took a peck at the Spaniard from the corner of his eye. Spain's eyes were closed and his smile was mistily. Romano looked at the Spaniard for a minute before giving a rare smile. Romano then closed his own eyes and leaned on Spain slightly. Though he would never admit it, this was bliss to him.

…_**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly…**_

Belgium smiled as she watched the two men dance.

"Oh Nethy, don't they look so cute!" Belgium asked turning to the Netherlands, who was sitting next to her.

"If you say so Bell." He replied watching the two. "The song is nice…"

"Thank you, Nethy! France help me pick it out~ He so nice~" Belgium said leaning on the Dutchmen sitting beside her. "My, today has been very nice. I wonder how Hungary is doing." She said with a giggle. The Netherland sighed but nodded.

…_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last…**_

"Spain…" Romano said quietly.

"_Si, mi amor…" _Spain said looking the Italian in his caramel eyes.

"_T-T-T Ti amo_…" the Italian said with a deep blush.

"Oh Romano~" Spain said, putting a hand to his cheek. "I've always known that. And, _Te amo demasiado_~." Then Spain put a light kiss on the Italian's lips. "_Te amo así, mucho más_." He added quietly.

France smiled and put another cheek on his paper.

"Perfect~"

* * *

><p>Italy smiled.<p>

"Ve~_ Germania_, Look! It's Spain and _mio fratello!"_ Italy said, pointing out to the dance floor.

"_Ja_, well, they finally saw it." Germany said. "Was about time too."

"Ve? Saw what? I don't see anything but them kissing." Italy said leaning forward for a better view. Germany face palmed.

"Don't worry about it Italy." Germany said, putting a hand on the Italians back.

"Oh, Ok~" Italy said, smile, once again, plastered on his face. Italy watched Spain drag his brother off the dance floor and over to their table. Italy smiled. His brother told him once he loved Spain. Know they were together.

"Ve~" Italy said contently. Germany looked at him for a moment before turning back to the bar and his beer. Italy looked at Germany for a moment. Then looked back at the dance floor; Hungary had pulled Austria, Prussia and Romania onto the dance floor and Belgium had pulled the Netherlands to the floor as well. Italy smiled. Everything was so happy here. Everyone had someone, which made him think off Germany again. Italy's thoughts often floated off to think of Germany. Italy sighed, _Ve… I wish Germany knew how I felt…_ Italy thought. He looked back at Germany. Turning to the bar Italy took a small sip of wine. He wasn't one for drinking, but this was a holiday.

"Know, don't drink too much. I don't think you can hold your liquor very well." Germany said, light concern on his face.

"No, it's ok. I won't drink too much." Italy said, smiling. Italy could see a light blush dust the German's cheek as he turned back to his drink.

…_**Well I heard there was a secret chord…**_

"Oh Germany! I love this song!" Italy said. "Will you come dance with me, ve?" Italy asked, promise glittering in his caramel eyes. Germany blush a little more.

"_Ja, ja…" _Germany said as he was pulled onto the dance floor by Italy. Italy then put Germany's arm on his own waste and his hands on the German's shoulders. Italy closed his eyes with a happy Ve~.

…_**Well your faith was strong, but you needed proof…**_

"Keskeskes~ NICE WORK _BURDER!_" Prussia yelled onto the dance floor. Austria, who was beside him, kick him.

"Must you always ruin their moments?" The Austria scolded.

"I didn't mess with Spain's, Specs. But, I was busy with you at the time~" Prussia said with a sly smile. Austria blushed.

"Uh… Japan! Hello." Austria said, trying to avoid the Prussian's comment.

"Hello Austria-san." Japan said. "And Hungry-can." Hungary smiled in replay.

"Wait…What were you and Prussia doing, Austria."

"Well…" Austria began, only to be interrupted by Prussia.

"I was doing him" Prussia said simply, putting an arm around the Austrian's waist. Austria blushes while Japan and Hungary hid their nose bleeds.

…_**Maybe there is a God above…**_

Germany sighed. _Austria and Prussia, Mein Gott, How… _Germany thought. He opened his eyes to see Italy leaning on him, his hand on the German's chest. Germany sighed happily.

"_Ich liebe dich, _Italy." Germany said quietly, kissing the top of the Italians head.

"Ve~ _Ti amo, troppo~"_ Italy replied.

France sighed happily.

"This is going perfectly. Know just one more~" France said stuffing the paper into his pocket.

* * *

><p>"Hey Iggy?" America asked, leaning on the bar, beer in hand. He faced the dance floor and looked at all the happy couples.<p>

"Yes America?" England asked, sitting in a bar stool. He took a large gulp of beer. America paused for a moment.

"Are you happy?" America asked, turning to the Brit.

"Of course, you git." He replied. Britain paused for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason really." America replied quickly turning back to watch the dance floor.

"America, you poker face in awful." England said, earning a laugh from the American. "But, really, why did you ask." He pushed, turning to America. America took a long gulp of beer before slamming his empty bottle on the bar. He paused for a moment in thought.

"Well, its Valentine's Day, and you've been drinking with me the whole time. We've watched couple after couple on the dance floor, but you have never asked anybody. But then again, no one's asked me either." America said, as picked up, yet another beer. England grabbed the beer before he opened it and put in next to himself.

"Well if you want to go dance. I've been beside you the whole night." The Brit said, looking into America's sky blue eye.

…_**You touched these tired eyes of mine…**_

America looked out on the dance floor. _Well, if I had that last beer maybe I would have had the courage to ask Iggy. Wow, some hero I am… _America thought. Then he watch England get up from his stool. _Great, there goes my chance…_ America thought. But then England walk in frount of him, hand out.

"Well? You wanted to dance, right?" The Brit asked, his emerald eyes glittering.

"Well, yes. But as the hero, I'll lead." America said happily, taking England's hand happily. They both felt nervous as they took each other's hands in their own. America nervously sighed as he and England started to slow dance. _Ok, know just don't mess this up… _America said to himself. He closed his own blue eyes and listened to the music.

…_**And somehow growing old feels fine…**_

…_**I listen close for I'm not smart…**_

…_**You wrap your thoughts in works of art…**_

America smiled. It reminded him of his and Iggy's relationship. Or what they had of one.

_**..And they're hanging on the wall of my heart…**_

…_**I may not have the softest touch…**_

…_**I may not say the words as such…**_

"And though I may not look like much, I'm yours…" America sang quietly. England opened his eyes to look at America. "…And though my edges may be rough, I'll never feel I'm quite enough, it may not seem like very much… But I'm yours…" America sang. His eyes never left England's.

"America I-I-I" England was cut off by America's speeded words.

"Iloveyoutoo" America said. He blushed at how fast the words came out. England gave a small smile.

"Kiss me, you idiot." England said, as he and America shared a passionate kiss.

France cheek off one more thing on his list,

"_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin…" _he said to himself, looking out at the room of countries. "Happy Valentine's day…"

* * *

><p><em>3<em> **You like...? Please Review!**

**Translations:**

**Oui - Yes - French**

**Igen - Yes - Hungarian**

**Ich liebe dich, Österreich - I love you, Austria - German**

**Ich liebe dich auch, Preußen - I love you too, Prussia - German**

**Jeg elsker dig - I love you - Danish**

**Mio - Me - French**

**mi amor - my love - Spanish**

**Si - Yes - Spanish**

**Dio - God - Italian**

**Ti Amo - I love you - Italian**

**Te amo demasiado - I love you too - Spanish**

**Te amo así, mucho más - I love you so, so much - Spanish**

**Germania - Germany - Iatlain **

**mio fratello - my brother - Italian**

**Ja - Yes - German**

**Burder - Brother - German**

**Mein Gott - My God - German**

**Ich liebe dich - I love you - German**

**Ti amo, troppe - I love you too - Italain**

**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin - Happy Valentine's Day - French**


End file.
